The invention relates to a transport container having walls and a roof arranged on the top edges thereof, the roof being detachable from the top edges of the walls.
Transport containers may be provided with a detachable roof. The detachable roof may be removed from the transport container for the duration of loading and unloading of goods. When the transport container roof has been lifted off, loading of goods into and unloading them from the container is simple and runs smoothly.
The top surface of the roof is typically provided with lifting loops to allow the roof to be lifted up. WO 2008/107626, for example, discloses a transport container with loops above the roof to allow the fork arms of a forklift truck, for example, to be inserted through the loops and thus the roof to be lifted off from the container with the forklift truck. Roof loops are typically turnable so as not to occupy space in the height direction of the container during transport. Therefore, before the roof is lifted with the forklift truck, the loop must be manually turned to an upright position for the fork arms of the forklift truck. Hence the removal of the roof requires a plural number of work phases and, on the other hand, working at a dangerous location on the transport container roof.
The transport container roof can also be lifted using a crane, as disclosed in publications U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,700, JP 2002 234 539 and WO 2009/198 459, for example. The use of a crane is quite laborious and slow. Moreover, in such cases it is often necessary to work on the roof, for example to fasten the lifting cables of the crane to the lifting loops on top of the roof.